Franken Stein: The Demon Barber of Death Street
by Black Heart 124
Summary: Soul Eater meets Sweeney Todd; Franken Stein has been scorned, arrested, and lost everything he's ever cared about. It is time for his revenge.


This is my newest story. Whoo! I was looking through Deviantart art one night and I ran into an interesting picture it was a Soul Eater and Sweeney Todd crossover. I was thinking about the possibilities of the mix and I was stunned by its brilliance. I have no idea if this has been done before but I hope to bring a new twist to the idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Sweeney Todd.

* * *

The boughs of the ship creaked as the wind tore through the billowing sails. Waves crashed against the wooden vessel as a sliver of moon peeked behind the iridescent clouds. The sun would be rising soon. The only lights were the twinkling stars and in the distance, oil lamps made tiny beacons along the sleepy city shore, at the helm of the mighty ship stood a silver haired man smoking a freshly rolled cigarette.

Smoke swirled around the man's head, as he stared at the city with a blank expression. He sat silently pondering the dead city. Recognition colored his steely blue eyes and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"London is definitely the coolest place on earth." A voice smirked behind the man, pulling his attention away from the horizon. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"There's no place like it," the white haired sailor marveled.

For the first time the silver hair man smirked, "Yes, there is no place quite like London. No place filled with all the worthless shit of the universe. No place filled with quite this much madness and insanity."

The man's expression had transformed from its lazy smirk to a full-blown grin, his eyes dancing with mirth and anger.

"Hey, are you alright Stein?" The albino sailor frowned, moving to face the older man.

As fast as the insane grin had appeared, it disappeared just as quickly. The man's face remained neutral, staring at the waves completely ignoring the younger man's question.

* * *

As the ship docked, Stein slinked off the ship making sure to take his time before stepping on the cobblestone street. His face held a haunted expression and his body itched for another cigarette. Turning he searched for the man from earlier. The shock of white hair pinpointed the boy. Pushing his way through the dissipating crowd, he made his way over to the boy.

When he had gotten the white haired boys attention, he turned to stare down an empty alley, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "I want to thank you, Soul. If it hadn't been for you I would still be lost at sea." He stated refusing to meet Soul's crimson eyes.

"Would it be cool if I come find you?" Soul asked as he slouched against a brick wall.

"You can find me if you want. I'll be on Death Street."

"Well, see ya later," Soul grinned extending his hand towards Stein. However Stein was in his own world, no longer did his mind worry about dumb pleasantries and social etiquette. It had taken a turn into the madness. His earlier grin spread across his face, if you got close enough you would hear the mutterings of a mad man.

* * *

The eccentric man wandered the stone alleys passing the prostitutes that lounged in the abandoned buildings, the homeless acting like rats scurrying to the corners, and little urchins sneaking about looking for an open pocket. Stein kept to himself, following the ghosts of the past. It was a haunting experience making his way to Death Street.

Stein stood at the corner staring up at the familiar building; he cringed at the poor up keep. His eyes scanned the street as he frowned; this had once been a booming part of the city. Even in the early hours, it had been bustling with life, now scraggly hounds wondered the streets searching for food, and the shops remained dark. Scanning the cracked and worn sign, he sighed before entering the shop.

At the counter a blonde women, chopped gray bits of meat. She looked in the doorway with glazed eyes; she stared for a few seconds before returning to her pie making. Suddenly talking to the owner seemed like a bad idea, the man took a cautionary step back causing the aging floor to creak. That got the woman's attention.

"Oh Sir, I thought you were a ghost," The woman chuckled with exaggerated movements; slamming the blade of her knife into the counter she began patting her flour covered hands on her dirty apron. Stein was about to apologize for intruding on the crazed woman but before he could speak, she had pulled him to the nearest table. She shoved the lone customer into the wooden chair.

Stein's face changed from an impassive worry to a mix of confusion and amusement. The woman remained oblivious to his sudden change in attitude. She hummed and began to gather a fresh pie, a pint of ale, and pulled her face into a forced grin before turning back around.

"Here you go," She sighed placing the meat pie in front of the handsome stranger, if he had been paying attention he would have noticed the wheels beginning to turn in her head.

The gray haired man stared at the offensive pastry; it reeked of mold and old meat. Controlling his facial expression he took a bite of the gray crust, he immediately regretted that. The blond woman nodded her head sagely, walking away from the man with a sigh and a frown on her lips. She failed to notice the man spitting out the singular bite, however she noticed him swigging the ale down.

"It's going to take much more than ale to get that bad taste out of your mouth." She sighed, "Come on." The blonde opened the door that lead away from the shop towards her living room, the silver haired man followed smacking his lips. The taste still lingered it seems. Staring up the stairs his face became a mask of impassive curiosity, his eyes read another story they contained a longing and sadness.

"Well come on," She gestured, her lips pursed in amusement.

"So are you living by yourself?" Stein questioned as he entered the living room. His eyes roamed the room, as he took a sit.

"Yes, times are hard but I make it," She smiled pouring a glass of gin. She silently handed him his glass before pouring her own and settling into the opposite chair.

"If times are so hard, why not rent the space above?" he gestured to the stairs.

"Can't. Everyone says it's haunted." She smirked waving her hand in incredulity.

"Haunted," Stein, repeated.

"Yeah, this house is a monument to hard times and corruption." She smirked, "Something happened up there," She gestured. "Something not very nice, if you catch my drift."

"What happened?" The silvered haired man asked, leaning into the chair downing the last of the gin.

"This used to be a barbershop, which held the most skilled barber this side of town, Benjamin Barker. He had a pretty, little wife, you see, his life was a testament to hard work and luck. Well it turns out that the nice really do finish last here." She took a swig of her gin, before standing to retrieve the bottle.

"There was the revered Judge Shinigami; he had been looking for a wife for some time. Turns out he wanted her." She paused to pour the silver haired stranger more, "The barber was promptly arrested and deported."

"What was his crime?" Stein croaked, staring at the fire.

"Foolishness and having too pretty of a wife and child." She grinned; her feline eyes squinted at the man absorbed in his drink.

"Once the barber was out of the picture, the judge began courting her. Every day he would send a bouquet, begging for her hand in marriage. He promised her the world," The blond let out a bark of laughter.

"The foolish girl refused to even leave that room up there, she just cried the days away. One night, Spirit, the judge's right hand man came to tell her that the judge wanted to help her, he blamed himself for everything, and if she wanted help she had to come over immediately."

"The poor fool agreed. However when she arrived at his house, she wasn't met by a repentant Judge but rather a party. Every one of the towns finest dressed to impress with masks," the blond smirked. "Spirit abandoned the girl, promising to get the Judge. Time passed; she drank champagne trying to calm her frazzled nerves."

The blond's expression took on a bitter expression, "She was incapable of imaging such evils, and she didn't stand a match against his craft. He had his way with her while the guests laughed…"

Stein stood abruptly knocking the table over, his hands shook with controlled fury.

"No one would help her?" His voice shook nearly as bad as his hands.

The woman smirked leaning towards the enraged man, "So it's you, Benjamin Barker."

"Where is my wife? Where is Marie?" Stein gulped, clenching his empty fist.

"She poisoned herself, arsenic from the apothecary down the road." The woman stated, "I told her not to, she didn't listen." They sat in a tense silence.

"He has your daughter," She blurted, studying his expression.

"He?"

"Judge Shinigami, he adopted her."

The woman watched the man throw his glass into the fire, his face an unreadable slate.

"Benjamin…"

"No, its Stein now, Franken Stein, and he will have Barker's revenge."

"Well Stein, I'm Medusa, pleasure." The blond smiled. "I have something to show you."

* * *

So how was that? It turns out that mixing Mrs. Lovett and Medusa has proved a minor challenge, how do you think I did? I have no idea if this is as good as I imagined it would be but let me know in a review. If you really liked it, you should favorite and follow.


End file.
